Let the Monster Rise
by Death- daughter of Anubis
Summary: A song fic based around Shiki and Rin. The song is called "Let the Monster rise" from Repo the Genetic Opera. I do not own the song.


**This is a quick song fic about Shiki and Rin. This is based off the song "Let the monster rise" from the movie "Repo; The Genetic Opera".  
>I do not own the song, or Shiki or Rin.<strong>

**Note: For Blaster, the symbol that's supposed to replace the "a" would not show up, so I was forced to use "a".**

* * *

><p>A few months after the war in Toshima ended, Shiki returned home to his little brother. Rin was overjoyed to see his older brother after so long. For a long time, Rin wouldn't leave Shiki's side; clinging to his elder brother like a puppy.<p>

Then things changed the day Rin came home with duo knives in his hands. Shiki began to grow suspicious of where Rin was going; and he snapped one day when he saw Rin with a large gash on his left leg. The raven haired man had told Rin not to even go out without him, but he still allowed Rin to sneak out. He knew that someone Rin's age wouldn't want to be confined into one home for so long.

However, time after time Rin would come home with scratches, bruises, and other wounds. The young blonde would tell Shiki they came from sneaking out for runs, but the lies weren't believed. So one night, Shiki followed his little brother, and what he found, terrified even him.

Rin was fighting with a group of other people; seeing his Rin in the company of others, and to see him being harmed by others made his heart harden. When the two teams went their separate ways, Shiki followed the ones who'd hurt his brother. He made sure they'd never hurt the boy again.

Time and time again reports of Blaster teams being killed entered the news. Slowly Rin began to grow frightened, but he'd never tell Shiki why. The young blonde would still sneak out, and Shiki would follow. Over time Rin grew a bit more distant from Shiki, and Shiki only tried to keep him close.

The name Kazui became all too familiar to Shiki; he'd see the young man and Rin spend a great deal of time together. He'd see Rin go to Kazui for comfort instead of him, he'd see them become near inseparable. A few times Shiki felt himself want to cry, he felt like he was losing the only one he cared for.

One night when Rin came home, he could hear soft muffled whines and mewls of tears from his brother's room. When the small blonde entered the blandly colored room he found his brother curled up in his bed, clutching a cross to his heart.

The cross had at one time been Rin's mothers, it was the only thing, aside for a few memories, that Rin still had of the woman who had meant a lot to both him, and his brother. When Shiki was put into the war, Rin gave it to him.

Rin went over to the older man and hugged him tightly, letting the raven haired man calm himself in his brothers' embrace. That night things began to return to normal. Their bond seemed to be repairing, but Rin would still sneak out, and Shiki would still kill any threats to him.

Then one day night Shiki had just cut down a Blaster team, and was about to leave. Turning around, he saw an all too familiar set of innocent blue eyes.

Rin may have been a fighter, but killing was not something he liked at all. Seeing his elder brother having murdered some people, people Rin had known, made him snap. He reached for his knives right away.

Shiki's red eyes glazed over with pain, anger and guilt. "Didn't I tell you not to go out? Didn't I...?"

Rin's voice cracked. "You did... You did..."

"Didn't I say the world was cruel? Didn't I...?"

"You did… You did…"

Red eyes faintly began watering as Shiki gazed at his brother. "Then tell me how this happened. What I did wrong? Tell me, why? Can't we just go home, Rin? And forget this dreadful night?"

Rin's blue eyes hardened along with his voice, and anger was as clear as day, nearly taking over the sadness. "Didn't you say that you were different? Didn't you...?"

"I am... I am..."

Looking over at the dead bodies, Rin didn't want to believe that his brother had killed him. He didn't want to think that his brother was a murderer. "Say you aren't that person, Say it..."

"I am… I am…"

"Then tell me how to act, brother. What to say, brother? Tell me, why?" Memories of things Shiki would say how people couldn't be trusted. How Shiki would never hurt him, how Rin could always trust his brother. "All you've ever told me, every word is a lie!"

"Didn't you say that you'd protect me? Didn't you!?" Rin was filled with rage.

"I tried... I tried..."

"Is that how you'd help me? Is it!?"

"I tried! I tried!"

"Don't help me anymore, Shiki. You are dead, Shiki, in my eyes! Someone has replaced you. Shiki, I hate you! Go and die!"

Rin threw his knives at the raven haired man, barely missing his neck before he ran off. Despite his rage, he couldn't kill Shiki himself.

Rain began to pour down from the sky, and Shiki heard the sound of his brothers footsteps fade away.

"Didn't I build a house? A home? Didn't I?!" He'd done everything to give him and his brother a good life.

_You did… You did…_

Voices echoed within Shiki's head.

"Didn't I raise him all alone? Didn't I?!"

When Shiki had come home from the war he instantly killed their father, who had beaten them both many times.

_You did… You did…_

The face of another raven haired man entered Shiki's mind, and memories of him and his brother filled his head and heart. "Then Kazui took him from me! Stole my Rin! He's to blame!"

Shiki held his head tightly, a few tears falling from his crimson eyes. "Have I failed my brother?"

He screamed into the night, letting the last few tears fall from his eyes. "Then let this brother die!"

He bowed his head and gazed at the blood being washed away by the rain, and he looked at his blade.

"And let the monster rise!"

* * *

><p><strong>Once more I do not own these characters, or the song. Please review. I'm going to put a link to the original song on my profile to anyone who want's to listen to it. <strong>


End file.
